Où sommes nous ?
by heiji
Summary: Défi d'Ephemeris... Duo et Wufei viennent de terminer une mission... Seul probléme, il ne trouve pas la planque... Du coup, les deux amis errent dans le désert...


Titre : Où sommes nous ?

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lecteur : Heiji... Alors pitié... Ne faites pas trop attention aux fautes...

Couple : Surprise...

Résumé : Wufei et Duo sont perdus dans le désert après une mission...

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi ! Et pourtant j'ai tout essayé !

Cette histoire est un défi lancé par Ephemeris... Pendant ce temps, Ephemeris a dû écrire un défi sur un combat avec le couple Naruto Gaara...

Condition du défi d'Ephemeris: Faire un Wufei et Duo (Argh !) alors que ceux-ci errent dans le désert...

Heero : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée...

Moi : Te plains pas à moi, c'est une idée d'Ephemeris...

Heero : Je vais la tuer !

Chapitre unique :

Je vais le tuer !

Tais-toi Maxwell !

Ca te tuerai un jour de m'appeler par mon prénom Wuffy ?

C'est Wufei ! On a suffisamment d'ennui sans que tu en rajoutes ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'on est perdu ?

Duo regarda autour de lui. Wufei avait raison...Il n'y avait rien, sauf du sable... Normal, perdu au milieu du Sahara que pouvaient-ils voir à part du sable (**1**) ... rien d'autre ! Perdus depuis des heures sous le soleil qui tapait, les nerfs de Duo avaient lâchés... Et Le pauvre Wufei devait en faire les frais... A pied, au milieu du désert, à cours d'eau, les gundams boys avaient vécu de meilleure situation... Rien, il n'y avait rien et ce vide autour de lui énervait Duo a un point inimaginable... Duo qui aimait tant l'animation se retrouvait coincé dans l'endroit le plus silencieux du monde... Enfin silencieux... Avec Duo et Wufei, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ça...

Je sais je sais... Mais Quatre me le payera ! Wufei ? Tu entends Quatre va passer un sale quart d'heure..

Ce n'est pas de sa faute... Qui devait lire le plan et nous guider ?

Duo souffla et regarda à nouveau le papier qu'il avait entre les mains. Certes, ils avaient convenu avec quatre de se retrouver dans le désert avec Wufei après leur mission. Pour cela Quatre leur avait fourni un plan pour retrouver une des villas isolées de sa famille mais jusqu'ici, il n'avait rien trouvé... En plus Duo était fatigué la mission avait été un véritable calvaire... Wufei et lui avaient eus de la chance de s'en sortir vivant... Ils avaient été sauvé in-extremis par Trowa et le Heavyarms... Ils avaient fuit en quatrième vitesse dans une navette avant que la base visée n'explose... Une fois au dessus du désert, Trowa les avait parachuté sur l'endroit indiqué par Quatre mais depuis l'atterissage rien n'allait. le plan ne semblait pas correspondre... Et Duo de mauvaise foi, reporta l'erreur sur Wufei.

Moi, Feifei mais j'aurai peut-être pu m'y retrouver si tu n'avais pas couru n'importe tout tout à l'heure !

C'est Wufei ! Maxwell ! Et je t'ai dit que j'ai cru voir un gundam...(**2**)

En plein désert... Et c'est moi qui suis pas net...

Et si Quatre était venu nous chercher ?

Ouais ouais... C'est ça... Trouve-toi des excuses...

Maxwell, ce n'est pas ma faute !

Le chinois le plus intelligent au monde, victime d'un mirage...

Maxwell, arrête !

Le chinois traînait les pieds dans le sable... Il en avait assez que Duo se moque de lui... Ce mirage l'avait décrédibilisé et Duo n'arrêtait pas de se moquer... L'honneur de Wufei venait d'en prendre un coup... Et le chinois n'était pas prêt de le digérer... Mais les paroles de Wufei furent prises au premier degré par l'américain...

D'accord !

Duo, fatigué, se laissa tomber sur le sable .

Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Je t'obéis...

Maxwell, je ne veux pas jouer...

Moi non plus ! J'en ai marre de toi, de ce soleil, et de tout se sable alors je fais une pause !

Maxwell, il ne faut pas s'arrêter ! C'est dangeureux !

Je m'en fou Feifei, je ne sens plus mes jambes !

C'est Wufei !

Tout à coup, Wufei remarqua quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant. Duo allongé sur le sol se frottait la jambe... Le pantalon de Duo était déchiré et le noir du tissu du pantalon semblait par endroit coloré de rouge...

Mais tu saignes !

Duo, tu es blessé !

Wufei se baissa et examina le sang qui coulait le long de la jambe droite de Duo.

Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me plaindre... Mais là, je ne peux presque plus bouger ma jambe...

Wufei posa ses mains sur la jambe de Duo, celui-ci frémit au contact. Wufei remonta le pantalon de Duo pour regarder la blessure. La blessure de duo était assez importante et saignait... Wufei ne pouvait pas laisser Duo dans cet état. Heureusement que Sally lui avait appris les gestes de premier secours.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je vais devoir dechirer ton pantalon pour faire un garot.

Quoi ?

Duo, ta blessure est grave, il faut stopper le saignement !

Duo ne protesta pas et laissa agir Wufei. En quelque minutes, il l'avait bandé de son mieux. La blessure semblait moins saigner.

Tu peux te lever ?

Duo essaya de s'appuyer sur sa jambe... Duo se leva, il fit quatre pas avant de tomber... Duo grogna... Il voulait essayer de se relever mais avant qu'il ne le fasse... Wufei s'accroupi à côté de lui et se retourna.

Grimpe !

Quoi !

Tu ne peux pas marcher dans cet état, grimpe sur mon dos !

Mais...

Il n'y a pas de mais !

Duo hésita avant de s'avouer vaincu et de grimper sur le dos de Wufei.

Wufei continua sous le soleil au hasard. Le plan avait fini déchiré ayant provoqué un crise de nerf de DUo... Wufei ne laissait apparaître aucun signe de fatigue, il continuait à avancer sans rien dire... Duo honteux, silencieux depuis que Wufei l'avait pris sur son dos, murmura un mot.

Merci...

Wufei grogna une réponse.

Ils continuèrent à errer un moment sous le soleil de plomb. Duo et Wufei transpiraient et leurs esprits semblaient se brouiller sous l'effet de la chaleur.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Wufei s'arrêta... A bout de force, il fallait qu'il fasse une pause. Wufei déposa Duo délicatement avant de s'assoire à son tour.

Wufei, Ca va ?

Hn

Duo dévisagea son ami. Wufei transpirait à grosses gouttes, il semblait littéralement à bout de force... Voir Wufei dans cet état fit culpabiliser Duo.

Wufei, je suis désolé... Je m'excuse...

L'intéressé le regarda sans comprendre.

Pourquoi ?

Pour tout à l'heure... j'ai exagéré...

C'est pas grave..Maxwell.

Si. Je suis désolé aussi pour les surnoms... Je ne le fais pas pour t'embêter... Alors si ça t'énerve...

La phrase de Duo fit se renfrognait Wufei.

C'est pas ça... Tu ne m'énerves pas...

Un court silence se fit. Duo questionna Wufei mais celui-ci ne répondit pas avant que Duo n'ai vraiment beaucoup insisté.

C'est juste qu'il n'y avait que Meiran qui me donnait des surnoms... Et ça me fait bizarre...

Ho... Je ne le ferai plus si ca te rappelle de mauvais souvenir... Je sais ce que c'est que de vouloir oublier certain moment de son passé qui sont douloureux...

Non... C'est pas ça... C'est juste que quand je pense à Meiran... Je repense à ce que je ressentais pour elle...

C'était ta femme... Tu devais beaucoup l'aimer...

Wufei se renfrogna à nouveau... La discussion ne semblait pas prendre un tournant qui lui plaisait...

C'était un mariage arrangé... Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé... Je la considérai comme ma meilleure amie... Comme une personne à laquelle je tenais...

Un mariage arrangé ?

Oui, une union entre clan si tu veux... On n'avait pas le choix...

Et je te rappelle Meiran, c'est ça et ça te fais souffrir ?

Non... Ce n'est pas ça... Ca ne me fais pas souffrir...

Wufei se montrait de plus en plus embarrasé par les questions de Duo. Duo lui continuait à parler pour essayer d'oublier la douleur de sa blessure... Cette conversation était peut-être la première conversation sérieuse qu'ils avaient tout les deux ensembles qui ne traitait pas de mission... Duo appréciait ce moment en tête-à-tête avec Wufei malgré la blessure et le fait qu'il soit perdu...

Ca ne te fais pas souffrir ? Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça...

Wufei resta muet...

Laisse tomber...

Non. Quand on a commencé une phrase, il faut la terminer !

Wufei regarda Duo, celui-ci lui souriait... Un peu plus confiant, il continua...

Non... quand tu m'appelles comme ça... Je me rends compte que je n'éprouve pas la même chose pour toi comparé à ce que j''éprouvais pour Meiran...

La phrase était sortie d'un coup... Wufei rougit... Duo lui se tût quelques secondes...

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Duo regardait Wufei sans comprendre... C'est la chaleur qui le fait délirer ou quoi ?

Je sais que pour Meiran ce n'était que de l'amitié alors que...

Duo fixa Wufei, Duo ne comprenait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir...

Je... Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi...

Duo fixa son ami sans répondre, Wufei lui continua son discours. Maintenant qu'il était lancé, Wufei voulait évacuer ce secret... Il se sentirai ensuite plus soulagé...

Je sais que je n'en ai pas le droit... Qu'on est juste des camarades de combat... je ne veux pas que tu prennes mal ce que je ressens... Je ne voudrais pas perdre ton amitié...

Pendant que Wufei continuait à parler, Duo s'était approché de lui doucement... S'aperçevant tout à coup, qu'il se retrouvait nez à nez à quelques centimètres de Duo, Wufei perdit ses moyens...

Duo continua à se rapprocher de Wufei en murmurant un mot.

Baka !

Quoi ?

Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le droit de m'aimer ? Et pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

Wufei regarda étonné son ami en cherchant les réponses aux questions posées.

Duo, nous sommes deux garçons... Et si je te le dit maintenant... C'est parcequ'il fallait que je te le dise je ne supportais pas de le garder éternellement pour moi... Et là perdu seul à seul dans le désert, j'avais moins peur de ta réaction...

Feifei ?

Oui.

Ca te pose un problème d'aimer un garçon ?

Non... C'est-à-dire que...

Parceque moi non... Pour tout te dire... Je suis déjà tombé amoureux d'un garçon...

Qui ?

Wufei se mordit les lèvres... La phrase lui avait échappée, la curiosité était trop forte...

Toi.

Hein ?

Wufei n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Mais alors pourquoi...

Pourquoi je ne te l'ai jamais dit ? Parceque j'avais vraiment peur de ta réaction moi ! Entre ton honneur et ton machisme, je voulais pas perdre un ami ou finir castrer...

Wufei sourit aux paroles de Duo.

Tout à coup, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Duo se rapprocha et l'embrassa... D'abord hésitant, Wufei partagea ce baiser qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps... Doux et tendre, ils restèrent un long moment à échanger ce baiser... Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Wufei fixa Duo tendrement.

Je t'aime Duo...

Moi aussi je t'aime Feifei...

Un sourire apparu sur les deux visages... Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau oubliant pour un instant qu'ils étaient perdu dans le désert...

Non loin de là, dans une jeep, deux personnes fixaient la scène.

Hè bé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour les caser ensemble ses deux-là !

Hn.

Heero ne retombe pas dans les monosyllabes quand tu es avec moi, s'il te plaît...

D'accord mon coeur...

Je suis content, j'ai enfin réussi à les faire s'avouer leur amour !

Tu es une véritable agence matrimoniale à toi tout seul de toute façon, Quatre...

Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre !

Heero se leva et embrassa avec douceur son ange...

Pas le moins du monde...

Quatre sourit.

Heero commença à prolonger le baiser avant de s'arrêter.

Hé ! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes !

Heero attrapa les clés de la jeep.

Il faut aller les chercher. On ne peut pas les laisser là trop longtemps, depuis le temps qu'ils errent dans le désert... Ils vont mourrir de soif...

Quatre rougit...

Désolé... Je n'y avais pas pensé...

Devant la confusion de Quatre, Heero sourit et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Mais ne t'inquiètes, on se rattrapera plus tard...

Promis ?

Promis !

Les deux amants sourirent avant de démarrer la voiture et de partir à la rencontre du nouveau couple... le couple du désert...

Fin

**1** Et Gaara qui est même pas là... Il est trop occupé avec le défi d'Ephemeris...

**2** J'ai cru voir un gundam... Mais oui, mais oui, j'ai bien bien vu gundam... ( Excusez, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... )

J'espère que ça vous a plu... Et qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes...

Alors Ephemeris défi rempli ? J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu...

Prochaine update dans une semaine et demi Fanfiction... Et si tout va bien... Tu peux répéter ? aussi...

Si ça vous a plu... N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews... Merci d'avance...


End file.
